


Зелёный и голубой

by LRaien



Category: The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Drunkenness, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sexual Orientation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-18
Updated: 2011-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23714848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: Хартли заставляет Джеймса сомневаться в своей ориентации, а Джеймс в ответ действует тому на нервы.
Relationships: James Jesse/Hartley Rathaway
Kudos: 2





	Зелёный и голубой

«Это было отличное приключение!» — думал Трикстер. — «Мы хорошо повеселились. Теперь надо просто выбраться отсюда».  
«Это могло бы быть обычным делом, если бы этому придурку не захотелось повеселиться!» — Крысолов с досадой смотрел на сидящего рядом товарища. — «А теперь мы отсюда не выберемся!»

— Эй, эй, слушай, мне тут в голову пришло... — начал было Джеймс, но получил резкий тычок в ребра, недвусмысленно предлагающий замолчать.  
— Заткнись, — прошипел Хартли. — Будешь шуметь — эти чертовы штуки найдут нас! Что бы ни пришло тебе в голову — засунь это... сам придумай, куда!  
— Эй, «сам-знаешь-куда» — это по твоей части. — Трикстер не замолчал, но стал говорить потише. — А разве ты не можешь попросить своих мохнатых зубастых друзей перегрызть проводки этим роботам, ну или что-нибудь подобное?  
— Совсем сдурел? — Даже от любителя дурацких розыгрышей такое предложение звучало безумно. — Если так охота — иди и сам грызи.  
Джеймс хихикнул, оценив юмор. Хотя Крысолов даже не думал шутить.  
Ситуация, конечно, патовая. Придурок с кучей бесполезных игрушек и музыкант, болтающий с крысами, против целой кучи правительственных роботов. А кто виноват? Конечно — «Эй, я тут слышал, перевозят что-то дорогущее в склад во-о-он там, пошли глянем?». Начиналось всегда именно так.  
Надо было как-то бороться с этим шутником, пока его шутки не довели до смерти. Могли — Крысолов это прекрасно знал. Молчание не помогало. Игнорирование — не помогало. Попытки воззвать к разуму — тоже.  
— О, кажется, уходят! — Трюкач осторожно выглянул из-за того, что осталось от стены после выстрела одного из роботов. Железные твари включились в тот момент, когда контейнер с ними был открыт любознательным итальянцем, потом разнесли всё здание в погоне за двумя неудачливыми грабителями. А теперь, кажется, уходили туда, куда звала их заложенная в них программа. Затаившись, Крысолов схватил за руку опять полезшего куда-то в сторону Трикстера. Притянув Джеймса к себе, он прошептал так тихо, как мог, но чтобы незадачливый авантюрист его услышал:  
— Не смей — даже не думай дергаться, черт тебя побери! Я хочу, чтобы сейчас эти машины ушли и больше не возвращались. Понятно?  
Видимо, лицо Хартли было достаточно красноречиво само по себе, потому что Джесси Джеймс заткнулся. Немного выждав, он перевел дух.  
— Может, — начал он осторожно, умудряясь при этом сохранять невинно-робкий вид. — Эм, Пайпер, может, не так... близко? Я, конечно, ценю нашу дружбу — но только дружбу.  
— Да катись на все четыре... — фыркнул Крысолов, настороженно оглядываясь. Никого. Похоже, укатились. На подобные механизмы музыка не действовала.  
— Именно из-за тебя мы в это и ввязались! — напомнил он на всякий случай, уже и не надеясь на совесть фокусника.  
— Да ладно! — Совести у Трикстера не было, зато оптимизма и нахальства — хоть отбавляй, — О, смотри, тот кой-чего осталось!  
И правда, на полу склада валялись обломки одного из роботов. Похоже, пара бомб, кинутых Джеймсом «на всякий случай», всё-таки сделала свое дело.  
— Выглядят... местами целыми. — Оценивающе взглянул на них Крысолов. — Думаешь, они кому-то пригодятся?  
— Мне — очень даже! — Трикстер уже складывал детали к себе в сумку. — Представляешь, сколько интересного я могу узнать?  
«А то моё прекрасное начальство что-то недоговаривает уже слишком долго» — мысленно добавил он.  
— А вообще, предлагаю отпраздновать! — радостно хлопнув по плечу Крысолова, Джеймс прищурился. — Пайпер, не будь букой — я знаю прекрасное местечко неподалеку!  
— Я еще об этом пожалею...

— Зацени, Пайпер, а ведь ты — ходячий парадокс! Ты одновременно и зелёный, и голубой!  
— Заткнись, Джеймс, я уже ненавижу тебя за то, что ты такой придурок, а себя — за то что с тобой согласился!  
— И куда подевалась твоя хваленая ин-тел-ле-гент-ность? — последнее слово Трикстеру пришлось произносить по слогам — много, очень много алкоголя.  
— Всё мое — при мне, алкоголик несчастный, — хмыкнул Крысолов. Он выпил совсем немного, да и то — только для снятия стресса. Стресса при работе с этим сумасшедшим было немерено.  
— Да что ты понимаешь? Ты хоть понимаешь, почему я пью? — Кажется, из буйной стадии опьянения Джеймс перешел в стадию «я хочу пожаловаться на мир, потому что он такой несправедливый».  
— Действительно, куда уж мне, — делано вздохнул Хайртли. Впрочем, вздох получился почти искренним.  
— Нет, я тебе расскажу, Пайпер, и тебе придется меня выслушать! — Трикстер повысил голос, — Ты хоть знаешь, как мне плохо?  
— Надо же? — неправдоподобно изобразил удивление Крысолов.  
— Да, — упрямо продолжил Джеймс, стукнув чашкой с пивом по столу. Брызги от напитка разлетелись в разные стороны, Хартли недовольно отодвинулся, — Да, и во всем виноват ты!  
— Я? — в этот раз по-настоящему изумился тот. — Это с чего вдруг?  
— Да потому что ты такой... такой...- Трикстер с преувеличенно тоскливым выражением лица уставился на опустевший стакан. — Такой голубой?  
— Хватит.  
Терпение Крысолова было на пределе. День с этим полосатым придурком и его шутками мог вывести из себя кого угодно.  
— Да ладно тебе! — Теперь — пьяное добродушие. — Даже несмотря на это, Хартли, ты отличный парень! Не, знаешь, я бы мог пошутить на эту тему, но — ради тебя, так и быть...  
— Премного благодарен, — скривил лицо в подобии улыбки тот. — Стой, как ты только что меня назвал?  
— Не, ну а чего такого-то? — Трикстер возмущенно встал, пошатываясь, оперся на барную стойку и наклонился к собеседнику почти вплотную. — Я ж говорю, ты отличный парень, Хартли, и, знаешь... Нет, не так... Это, как его... Блин, я уже из-за тебя не знаю, что о своей ориентации думать!  
— А это-то тут причём? — обалдел от такого признания Крысолов. Так ему ещё никто не сообщал о своей симпатии.  
— Да притом, что... — Джеймс изобразил задумчивость, а через секунду повалился на товарища, придавив своей тяжестью к далеко не самому чистому полу.  
— Джеймс, какого..?! Какого чёрта ты уснул, — с долей сожаления в голосе выдохнул Хартли, отодвинул от себя сладко спящего фокусника и достал деньги. Копаться в сумке у Трикстера он не рискнул — мало ли, какие идиотские розыгрыши лежат у того среди вещей, деньги можно будет потребовать и потом. Вместе с разъяснением того, что только что произошло.  
Вздохнув, Крысолов взглянул на лежащего рядом Джеймса. Надо ещё придумать, как дотащить нахала до дома.

— Йо, Пайпер, зацени, что я откопал! — сияющее лицо Трикстера возникло внезапно в поле зрения Крысолова.  
— Что это? — Хартли не без интереса посмотрел на лежащее на ладони Джеймса миниатюрное устройство.  
— Вытащил из тех роботов, — довольно ухмыльнулся Трикстер. — Водонепроницаемая видеокамера, способна работать очень и очень долго. Причем как в режиме записи, так и в режиме прямой трансляции. Можно установить ее в женском душе, тут как раз неподалеку фитнесс-клуб открылся! Спортивные девочки, это же..!  
Крысолов сделал непроницаемое лицо, заметив которое трюкач тут же замахал руками:  
— Прости, приятель, забыл, что ты не сечешь фишку девочек!  
— Ты вообще помнишь, что ты напился как свинья, и мне пришлось доставлять тебя домой? — Хартли и сам не понимал, к чему укоризненный тон. У Джесси Джеймса нет совести, это известно всем.  
— Надеюсь, ты не нес меня на руках? — саркастично-обеспокоенный тон Трикстера убивал любую попытку говорить серьезно.  
— Нет, конечно, — хмыкнул Крысолов. — Я что, похож на идиота? Я заказал такси. Учти, с тебя причитается.  
Найдя не подгрызенный крысами клочок бумаги, Хартли быстро написал на нем сумму, с точностью до цента.  
— Эй, эй, — присвистнул Трикстер. — Я что, действительно столько выпил? Ничего не помню, но на такую сумму даже я... слушай, я что, опять сломал несколько стульев... нет, судя по цифрам, я разнес еще и барную стойку... что такого я натворил, Пайпер?  
— Ты действовал мне на нервы, Джеймс, и это дорого тебе обошлось.

Еще нескоро он снова услышит «Хартли» от этого человека.


End file.
